megamanteamsfandomcom-20200213-history
General Cutman
General Cutman is a creation of C.M. Rich, the current Magnetman of The Mechanical Maniacs. He is particularly known for being the supreme commander of the Scissor Army, and started the Business of War story arc, along with Mesmerman. Basic Information Name: "General" Cutman (DLNO-003) Function: Timber-felling (original); Meglomaniac (after his first "death") Height: 5'2" Weight: 125 lbs Powers (in short): Near-Quickman MK1 levels of speed, advanced instantaneous strategy formulation, multiple forms of fighting, twin Rolling Cutters, a bunch of dirty tricks hidden up his sleeve. Weaknesses: Overzealous, insane, egocentric, and possibly possessing a phobia of electricity. That, and really big rocks. Series Information Beginning General Cutman comes from an Alternate Universe of the Sinister Six canon, where he was the original DLN-003. After he was implemented an experimental genius chip by Dr Light, his IQ raised to unmatched levels (towering above 200), but he started showing signs of mental imbalance. Before he could have the chip removed by Light, Dr Wily initiated his plans for world domination and hijacked the first series of Robot Masters, including Cutman. During Wily's attempt to shut the rebellious robot down and remove the experimental chip for further study, Cutman escaped, severing Wily's arm in the process, and went into a decade-long exodus, establishing a base of operations in an abandoned mining settlement in the American West (Desert Gulch, AZ). Wily managed to reattach his arm and move on with his plans, even building a female Cutman copy in order to keep his Robot Master set complete. After his defeat by Megaman and the reclamation of the Robot Masters by Dr Light, Light opted to keep this ordeal a secret, ashamed of his failure to control Cutman. This group of Robot Masters would have their memories erased and replaced with those of heroic human beings as part of the HARRP program. During this time of isolation, Cutman cultivated an intense hatred of both Wily and Light, blaming Wily for tampering with his programming and ruining his life, and Light for abandoning him in favour of a replacement model. This hatred grew to obsessive levels, and expanded to include all human beings, as he saw weakness and ugliness in the species. Resolving to eliminate the human problem from the planet, Cutman gradually converted Desert Gulch into a hive of robotic development, creating an assembly line for his own variation of the Sniper Joe series of military robots. He also routinely collected the remains of fallen Robot Masters, rebuilding them into more lethal, "perfected" editions. Orange Hell Cutman decided to take a shortcut in building up his ranks by stealing an advanced AI chip. In the process of his escape, he was spotted by Fireman and Gutsman of the Sinister Six, who reported to the scene. This forced Dr Light to reveal the truth behind Cutman and Cut-Chan, with the former realizing she was actually built by Dr Wily. Revealing his existence to his former brothers forced Cutman to expedite the process of completing his army before they could discover his base. After nearly killing the entire team by luring them into a trap, Cutman kidnapped his "illegitimate copy" and took her to his base in order to witness his greatest triumph. This enabled the Sinister Six to track her down, forcing Cutman into a showdown with the team's leader, Iceman. Cutman's arrogance got the better of him, however, and he was mortally wounded by his own weapon. With his defeat, the Sinister Six were able to destroy the Scissor Army before they could be given orders, thus averting a global crisis. Cutman's body was taken back to the S6's headquarters and kept as a memorial piece, while his control chip was sent to Dr Light for safe keeping. Revenge of the Scissor Army Six months after his defeat, a hidden portion of the Scissor Army, led by Cutman's second-in-command, Colonel Red, initiated a surprise attack on the S6's HQ to reclaim his body. Proving to be too much for the S6, they successfully regained his body, and later his mind, reactivating him. Hellbent on vengeance over his defeat, Cutman murders Dr Light and takes Megaman's head as a trophy, revealing the extent of his combat prowess and hatred. With his Scissor Army mobilized, Cutman seized the opportunity to take the world as his own. Outnumbered, the Sinister Six were joined by The Mechanical Maniacs and the Cossack's Comrades, as well as other teams in an all out effort to stop the Scissor Army. There are no accurate sources about the end of the War, but it is widely believed humanity was finally wiped off, its protectors falling against the SA. Some times after this, Cutman mysteriously disappeared, but he had already achieved his goals. New place, same enemies Through Mesmerman Cutman landed in the main Team Universe, and quickly found new enemies (zeroing in on their reality's version of the Sinister Six ), although he was disoriented from the vast differences between the mainline epiverse and his own home reality. He constructed Apple and was behind the accident that forned the Sleek Squad. He also quickly dispatched Odin shortly after he became Elecman and used a copy of him as a mole both in the S6 and their rogues gallery, gaining him access to all their old foes for his own plot. In a Wily's Warriors adventure Leon's evil hand gived the General the Necronomicon, which is the final piece of the Genral's puzzle. The General's plot involves brainwashing and joining he Six in order to covertly take over the world, ultimately paving the way for his own Scissor Army (made up of General Cutman clones with low intelligence). Also, seeing a kindred spirit in Iceman Red (after finding out about his history) the General imprisons the otherworldly Kefka with the intention of using the Necronomicon and Kefke's power to restore his lost "brother". Afetr a series of attacks orchestrated by the General he reveals that he has amassed his army, which includes all of the Sinister Six's rogues. Scorpion objects to leaving the six alive and his newly-revealed subordinate position to the General and Gen cuts kills him in short order. Draining the power and life out of Kefka General Cutman restored Red to life using Gary as a base, bu things start going wrong for him after this. Red takes offence to the kill switch General Cutman placed inside of him. To make matters worse Wily's newest creation Zero arrives to attack everyone and bring about the future - a world wiped of all present day robots. Chaos erupts as everyone goes to battle. Most the the Six's rogues are wiped out and general Cutman himself is blown to pieces in a kamizaze attack by Rich. His facoty base (inside of Yumland) and his cloned Scissor Army are blown to pieces after the General's demise causes a detonation sequyence he planned in the case of his defeat. WANTED But Cutman wasn't dead. Merely a shadow of his former self, he attempted to rebuild himself from scratch. Ultimately, he made a deal with Mesmerman and the two beings formed an alliance. Rebuilt, and assuming the disguise of Dr Enstehung, Cutman worked along the Four Horsemen and developed an incredibly powerful kind of bomb. This led to the events of WANTED, where the Maniacs were framed for the destruction of Los Angeles, and it was revealed to the world that the General was still alive. Final preparations Escaping his fight with Gauntlet, Cutman found himself new allies to form the latest incarnation of the Scissor Army : the Seven Mercenaries and the Ascendant Androids. He assumed the disguise of the CEO of Gavel Arms, Inc. and used this cover to spread disguise Scissor Joes around the world. The Business of War and Afterwards On December 1st, 20XX, General Cutman launched a general offensive of the Scissor Army on the world. The Business of War began. Although he stood away from the battlefields at the beginning, lack of success from his troops encouraged him to take the head of several assaults, notably the bloody siege of Cossack's Citadel. After a time he revealed that he was ultimately behind the Shutdown Code all along and deactivated all the RPD troops with a flick of a switch. But he was foiled by a subconscious command by Mesmerman who "nudged" him into making only a soft shutdown instead of a hard one, which left the RPD forces able to recoup and attack once more. The Mechanical Maniacs and Sinister Six storm Cutman's base and the Mechs faced the General in an epic duel. They wind up beating him after a gruelling fight but he escapes leaving Mesmerman in charge of the Scissor Army by default. After the Mechs storm Mesmerman's satellite base and fail to kill him through an extremely complicated plan involving nearly everyone, General Cutman shows up in pristine condition and reveals that he held the completed version of a virus that would destroy Mesmerman within his all-new nanotech body. Out of spite he uses his own Shutdown Code to deactivate the Scissor Army and then he dissolves and uses his nanotech body to destroy the masterless puppet. He plans to use Mesmer's Evil Energy to will everyone on Earth to kill themselves, but Mesmer's satellite base blows up before he has time to do this. Yet, he survived through use of a backup body (still made of nanotechnology) and, in the gap between Series 6 and 7 , he tried to act as a mentor to Shadowman and the Mechanical Maniacs. None of them were fooled and they kept on hunting the General. However it was just a clever plan to keep them distracted while he hacked into Magnetman's personality program. The twisted robot restored Magnetman's memories and personality through months of specific keywords and images because of the open lines of communication. Then made him join a group of "old friends", robots modeled after versions of familiar faces form his own reality - the monstrous Slipstream Angels. Flashma'am and Quickma'am among them being especially painful for the 'Maniacs to fight. The goal of the mission (for the Mechs' part) was to disrupt the mental link the General had to any remaining backup bodies while killing him; ending his evil forever. Shadowman and Geminiman seemed to die in an explosion that took the General with them, thusly completing the mission. The General, however, had stolen the Time Skimmer (used in Megaman 2 GB) and escaped. He planned to travel into the past to implant codes that would make the Mechanical Maniacs his puppets in the (relative) future. To survive the rigours of time travel (even within the Skimmer) he had to switch to a standard robot body; abandoning his nanotech one. In one timeline his plan succeeded; he used the Mechs to stab everyone in the back and took over the world. However, Mesmerman planted a seed within him before "dying". Cutman went insane and a revived Mesmerman wound up in control. In the main timeline a time travelling Quint saved Shadowman and Geminiman from the explosion that should have killed them. In Wily's Last Stand Part 4, they met the General as he appeared atop the ruins of Skull Castle after Megaman defeated Wily and used trickery and advanced technology to freeze him in place as they transported him into the future, on the Day of Sigma. General Cutman finally died as Sigma used his warheads to annihilate a city in his own opening salvo against humanity. Abilities General Cutman started out as a regular Cutman model with all of it's inherent strengths and weaknesses. His true strength comes from his Genius Chip, which allows him to reason things out at lightning speeds and to see holes in and anticipate attacks and respond accordingly. He has a tremendous attachment to his original body, especially it's yellowed eyes. This body was mostly destroyed in the final Sinister Six adventure. General Cutman spent large amounts of time to upgrade himself during his years of isolation. He is now able to move around at near-Quickman levels, and can virtually take on any Robot Master. His signature weapon is a pair of Rolling Cutters. After the destruction of his original body they've been broken into a pair of shears and, while seemingly brittle, they have been reinforced and are razor sharp. His skeleton is similarly reinforced and very smooth; attacks can generally be deflected easily. Once that body was damaged beyond repair he turned to nanotechnology. In this form he was nearly indestructible. His only reported weakness is a certain phobia of electricity-based weapons (such as the Thunder Beam), the origin of which has yet to be explored. However, he has implemented several elec-proof systems into himself and a large part of his Officers. General Cutman's Genius Chip also has a flaw. He over-thinks. The chip doesn't make him evil in and of itself, but it causes him to be paranoid and obsessive. THis had led Cutman down a very dark path. Melee Attacks -Double Helix Splitter- When General Cutman obtained two pairs of his shears, he immediately redefined his style to include this new element. One of the results was a near-simultaneous throwing of his Rolling Cutter in a complicated curve system that was intended to trip up his opponent and throw them off balance, if not kill them with a direct hit. -Blindness Requiem- Using any near by metal surface, General Cutman lobs a pair of his shears at a sharp angle to produce a sudden flash of spark to hopefully blind his opponent, allowing him the upper hand. -Bloody Symphony- Again using his two blades to his advantage, Cutman moves in for close range combat using his shears as handheld weapons, often aiming for the throat or other vital areas of an enemy. -Final Concerto- Intended for a final strike, Cutman lifts his battered opponent in one hand and lobs them skyward, throwing a set of shears close behind to split his enemy in two with little chance for a dodging maneuver. -Battered Crescendo- A hellishly brutal and quick dashing, leaping, and spinning roundhouse kick delivered to the midsection, followed by a jumping roundhouse kick delivered to the base of the skull, or, as a finishing manoeuvre, an execution-style cut to the back of the neck. -Dissection and Butchery- A leap onto a larger foe's chest whilst they remain standing, accompanied by the burying of both Cutters into the victim's shoulders and sliding down the chest, forming the "Y"-shaped incision of an autopsy. Sprites representing General Cutman Trivia *General Cutman enjoys smoking Cuban cigars. *From the words of his creator, C.M. Rich, General Cutman was inspired by notable movie villain Hannibal Lecter. *In the Sinister Six epilogues Rich, as Bombman, created a General Cutman sculpture before the actual General Cutman showed up. *In the S6's "Mistaken identity" Krang disguises himself as Buster Rod G who disguises himself as Rich who disguises himself as General Cutman (this is before Gen Cuts was properly introduced, so he was still just a figure Rich had made). Category:Epilogue Characters